Although radiation has proven efficacy in the treatment of patients with intrahepatic cancers, its usefulness in the treatment of the whole liver is limited by the low total dose that can be tolerated. In this phase 1 study, Ethyol (amifostine) will be used in attempt to allow delivery of a higher total dose to the whole liver. This agent is an organic thiophosphate that has been developed to selectively protect normal tissues against the toxicities of chemotherapy and radiation. Radiation will be delivered concurrent with hepatic arterial (HA) floxuridine (FUdR), as it has been in our previous whole liver radiotherapy trials.